


To Bite or Not to Bite

by Alexia Featherchild (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Alexia%20Featherchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First three  chapters co-written with NowakiStar from ffn. Involves all couples. How will things work out when Takatsuki's are slayers, Miyagi, Kamijou & Usami are vampires, bloodpets & incubus-vila mixes exist? Will they obtain their happily ever afters or will everything end horribly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** We do not claim, nor do we claim to own or to have created the wonder that is Junjou Romantica, which belongs to the genius manga-ka Nakamura Shungiku.
> 
>  **Alexia Featherchild:** *waves and bows* I'm so happy that you could join us on this phenomenal journey. I hope that you'll all enjoy the ride we're about to begin. For your safety please keep your limbs inside least a seme decide to tear them asunder because they're worried you're after their uke. *smiles*
> 
> I'd like to send a thank you out to XXFallenxxAngel16XX over at ffn for giving this a glance over before going to publish it here. And again I really appreciated NowakiStar co-writing this with me, it really helped to add an extra element to it as I mentioned previously. On another note, please note that there's various opinions on any vampire literature so please try not to feel offended by Miyagi's take on Twilight...
> 
>  **NowakiStar:** Well, not a lot to say. I'm just the co-writer here. *Nervous Shrug* It was nice working with Alexia and I hope to do so again in the future. (: Hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  **Alexia Featherchild:** Please note that all couples will be found within this story, though some chapters may only feature one or mostly one particular pairing. I've really had fun working with NowakiStar thus far, I think it really puts a spin on things when two heads work together instead of just one sometimes, don't you agree?
> 
>  **Chapter One:** I'd like to send a thank you out to XXFallenxxAngel16XX at ffn for giving this a glance over before going to publish it here. And again I really appreciated NowakiStar co-writing this with me, it really helped to add an extra element to it as I mentioned previously. Also please note that there's various opinions on any vampire literature so please try not to feel offended by Miyagi's take on Twilight...
> 
>  **Chapter Two:** NowakiStar: As always, it was a pleasure to write with Alexia. ^_^ Although, most of the chapter is her doing. Thank you's to all who review. I think I've responded to a couple, though I haven't been keeping track. Thanks, nonetheless. It means a lot to us both. (:
> 
> Alexia Featherchild: And it was yet again, quite wonderful working with NowakiStar. I think I've replied to everyone, but I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I too thank you for all your comments and any feedback. The next chapter will be Romantica. If you enjoyed this chapter or have any feedback you're willing to share with us, please review.

Gray eyes glazed over in dejection as they gazed out the large window of the classroom, once more recalling the moment he had come to the realization whom destiny had planned for him to love - to be with. It was however, not that which caused him to feel such despondency, but instead because, for the last three years he had been unable to locate the one who unknowingly held his heart captive.

A sharp stern voice called out, "Takatsuki! Pay attention, the snow isn't going to go anywhere."

The blonde youth turned his head back to the front of the class, bobbing his head as he took up his pen to scribble down what she'd written on the board for all to copy. Although as he gazed down at the notebook it was nothing more than nonsense and the name he'd come both to love and to hate, hate because he'd left no trace behind to help him find the bastard, Miyagi You.

In frustration, as he was wont to do as of late, his eyes began to water only serving to irritate him further and hoped that no one was witness to his weakness.

Behind him he heard a couple of the lower ranked classmates whispering, usually he wouldn't have paid any heed to whatever they were blabbering on about, but he stilled tensely in his seat as something they said caught his ear unawares.

"I saw this old fart at the library last night," one remarked snidely.

"Oh?" another asked with disinterest.

"Yeah, he had a bunch of musty old books around him, I swear they were piled to the ceiling.

"I didn't know you liked the library."

"I don't, I was just waiting for my girl there and I had to drop off some books for my sister who's too sick right now." The snide one remarked.

"Uh huh," the other remained disinterested and skeptical, but it never stopped the other from trying to talk his ear off.

"Well, my girl thought the old fucker was hot, but he didn't even notice either of us."

"I see..."

"You know how girls like tall, dark and handsome strangers, but come on! This guy was probably around when the dinosaurs were."

"Why, was he bald or his hair gray?"

"Uh...well...no. He was tall and dark since he sported black hair. I'm not into guys though, so I dunno if he was handsome or not."

"Obviously your girlfriend thought so, so he probably was."

Shinobu had stopped listening when musty old books piled to the ceiling had been mentioned. He thought to himself, ' _Surely it's, Miyagi they're talking about._ ' His eyes gazed down at the paper before him, trying to write down whatever the teacher had told them to, but each symbol he stroked came out crooked or jagged - unintelligible.

Suddenly a loud piercing ring echoed throughout the building, and expelling a pent up breath, the blonde youth shot up from his desk, haphazardly packing his school bag and hurrying from the room.

If that old man had been seen, then surely he was somewhere in Tokyo. If that indeed were the case, Shinbou thought as his brows furrowed, mouth dipping into a frown, then he would find him. Miyagi had to take responsibility for how he felt about him.

* * *

"Professor Miyagi, a word?"

He glanced up from his desk, noting that Hiroki's hair was more disheveled than usual with slight interest. ' _Wonder what he was up to this morning,'_ he thought with slight amusement. However, he voiced none of this. Instead, he answered dryly, "What is it?"

"My desk just happens to be vibrating. Do you have any idea how that came to be?" the brunette asked, not bothering to hide his anger.

"Oh, Kamijou darling, you suspect me of some sort of prank? Is that it?"

"Well, obliviously."

"Are you sure it isn't your cell phone causing it?"

"It's a little too extreme to be my cell phone."

"Strange. You may want to have someone check on that," Miyagi replied with a mischievous grin. And with that he whirled around in his favorite swivel chair. The head professor of the literature department lifted the quill pen from the ink bottle and began the tedious task of correcting the papers of his students.

His eye twitched as he read, _"Edward Cullen has to be the greatest vampire of all time. Only real vampires can sparkle and they don't have fangs either. Bram Stoker was an idiot."_ He muttered to himself, "What is this shit?" Without any hesitation, without even reading the rest of the paper he marked it with a big fat F-, a zero.

He rolled his eyes, "Fledglings these days, what kind of crap are they reading? Bram Stoker was closer to the truth than Stephanie Meyers could ever understand. Hell the Twilight Series is just some fangirl writing a fanfiction that somehow managed to get published despite its many grammatical errors and overuse of the mary-sue-dumb."

"Sir," Hiroki began again, "If it means anything to you, Bram Stoker had his faults as well. After all, his vampires had the abilities to fly and turn into smoke. And yet, they chose to crawl up and down the sides of the castle. Much like you'd expect from a lizard…"

"It's still an excellent example of good vampire literature," Miyagi protested, before continuing his rant against Twilight.

Hiroki shook his head, "You might think that professor, but not one book has ever been written by a true vampire, all those stories are at most purely fictional."

Muttering beneath his breath, "Well then why don't _you_ write one, or get that _friend_ of yours to write something about vampires instead of writing romance novels for the human population."

Cinnamon brown eyes narrowed, shaking his head, he turned into the small closet of their office to organize so that it was a bit less of a maze.

Miyagi, mid monologue about how idiotic the ever increasing population of fledglings was becoming, didn't notice that the doorknob of his office had slowly been turned, the door opening unnoticed.

The dark haired professor was too engrossed, ignoring even the sound of the unusual beating of a mortal heart nearby, so incensed was he by the fact that Twilight was so popular and yet had glaringly obvious untruths and was poorly written material at that. Though he had to admit, a lot of other vampire literature had several untruths as well, but every-time another one came out they just got more and more ridiculous. Plus had the students in his class have bothered to read the syllabus they would have realized that Twilight along with a few other select stories, were a taboo subject, for it was an embarrassment to the vampire society, especially the Vampires in Literature class of which he had charge of.

As silently as possible the scrawny, blonde teen crept up to the desk where a dark head was bent over a pile of papers awaiting final judgment. His gray eyes widened, his heart beginning to beat to a different tempo. Before he could speak the dark head lifted to stare at him with unseeing midnight blue irises.

Miyagi blinked, frowning as an unfamiliar face came into focus. For a moment he'd thought either Assistant Professor Kamijou had returned or one of his students had come to see him, but this young man looked like neither. Plus he was still wearing a high school uniform, and he didn't recall having any students with a pulse.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Shinobu pulled out the chair across from the midnight blue eyed professor, neither smiling or frowning as he stared directly at him. "I love you."

At that the pen fell, clattering to the desk.

"And I want you to take responsibility."

Miyagi stared at the mortal shocked by this revelation. How the hell had the young man jumped to that conclusion when surely neither of them had ever met.

"Miyagi!" Hiroki suddenly yelled, jumping out from the closet. His glare turned into an expression of slight shock when he saw the Takatsuki boy. He looked away instantly and turned so that the slayer would not see his face. He gave a small, very fake chuckle, and said quickly, "I'll just be leaving, your highness." His imitation was that of a Blood Slave who'd been forced into submission. He'd pay the price later, if Professor Miyagi You lived to mock him. Nevertheless, he'd get past the slayer and live another night.

Miyagi's eyes narrowed, not in anger so much as confusion. What the heck was Hiroki saying?! He looked back at the teen in front of him. He was still looking into Miyagi's eyes, not giving Kamijou even a glance. There was something in that gaze. Something he felt he knew yet didn't. There was something somewhat enticing about the boy, and it wasn't just the alluring scent of blood that pulsed beneath his flesh.

"So, you don't remember?" the kid smiled an eerie, terroristic smile. Miyagi thought he heard the door slam shut behind his co-worker, yet he didn't really hear it. He wasn't really listening for his attention had been captured by the human in front of him. "Well, allow me to refresh your memory, old man."

* * *

**_Three Years Previous_ :**

Shinobu slid in between a couple of houses. It wasn't like him to run. It wasn't like him to give up in the middle of a mission. But, there'd been more of them than he'd counted on being there. More than two slayers alone could handle. He'd had no choice but to strike out at the leader and bolt. In what state nor where his companion, Fujimori was, he hadn't the vaguest idea.

He had no inkling either of where his sister, Risako had gotten too. She was supposed to have been there, but had never shown. If only she had been there with her extra years of knowledge, of training, of scalps beneath her belt then things might not have gotten so out of hand as they had.

A trail of blood was all he'd left in his wake. Surely, they'd be tracing him now. Nothing he could do now except wait. He'd chosen the space between the houses not as a hiding place, but instead as the place where they'd face off. No more than one person could attack him at one time, though his back was unguarded. Hopefully, they'd only sent two vampires after him.

The fact that his leg was bleeding barely registered. He knew he was injured, but the adrenaline was dulling the pain. He'd been trained not to focus on a wound, to instead concentrate on his surroundings. He made a mental note not to trust that leg, though his thoughts were centered elsewhere.

Barely audible footsteps sounded in the street. They were moving slowly, almost soundlessly. Only a skilled slayer's ears would have picked up on it and the fact that there were three of them. The hand in which he held the stake rose. By now, they'd be planning on their attack. He didn't attempt to slow his breathing nor make any sign that he knew of their presence at all.

Suddenly, a pale arm reached through the darkness, toward him. He stepped back easily and took a swipe at the arm with his stake. It wouldn't do much damage, though it infuriated the vampire attacking him. He instantly lunged into the shadows as well and shoved Shinobu back. He was moving without thinking, attacking without a plan. Shinobu easily sent a kick, with his good leg, into the creature's middle sending it flying back.

Another monster took its place, this time a female. She blocked each thrust he made with the stake. He even tried faking a thrust and punching with the other arm, but she was faster. She eventually pulled the useless hunk of wood from his hands and tossed it behind her. Smirking, she backed him down the narrow passage way. He didn't realize her vampire-brethren were waiting for him until he'd already fallen into the trap.

"So, Misty, what do you think we should do with this one?" One of the males asked, playfully.

"He's of the Takatsuki family, we're taking him to Usami."

"Oh, come on." The other joined in, "You never let us have any fun!"

"You should not play with your food," she said, shaking her head with disgust.

"We won't kill him, we just want to have some fun before we hand him over."

"Yeah, Usami won't care."

"Well, I suppose if it's just this once…" she began.

The other two were already smirking and licking their lips.

"Just… don't bloody him up too bad. He'll want the honor of torturing the boy himself. Don't do anything that couldn't have been done in a fight!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sure." They both were agreeing to her terms, though the look in their eyes was telling a completely different story.

One of the guys removed his shirt in a single movement and the female, Misty, made a noise of repulsion.

"I'll leave you to it then." She said, already walking away.

Shinobu shut his eyes then. He had been defeated and now he would be subjected to all kinds of cruel treatments. It wouldn't just be the physical pain of it all that was worrying him. Fear was something he'd rarely felt until now. He'd always been so in control, and the loss of that now… Shinobu found he wasn't exactly sure what he was or should be feeling.

Interrupting his daze, a pair of hands gripped his shoulders hard. He was roughly pinned against one of the buildings, but he didn't scream. No doubt, they could smell his fear, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing it. It wasn't until he felt one of them messing with his jeans that he finally reacted. He aimed a backwards kick and felt the pressuring hands suddenly leave him.

Spinning around, he aimed another kick at the vampire closest to him. He'd used his good leg and had made contact before the injured one buckled underneath him. He hit the pavement hard, to his assailants' great amusement.

But their laughter stopped rather abruptly. They were staring past the slayer, into the passageway. He assumed it was Misty, for he couldn't move to check it out, until one of the guys began backing up. Whomever it was stepped around him and proceeded toward the two.

In the darkness it was difficult to make out the man's profile, but there was just the smallest bit of light, revealing the man's face. It was the same one he had seen often enough at the library where he had taken out several books on vampire lore for his studies as outlined by his parents and elder sibling. Yet from the fear he had felt and at the loss of blood, though not enough to kill him, made him dizzy, the world blurring around him as he blinked, trying his best not to pass out.

He could hear a fist connecting with bone, a screech, the sound of footsteps trying to run, then a sudden halt, bodies thudding to the ground, strangled cries and the sound of death. He feared that the one whom had intervened had lost, until a deep concerned voice came from the darkness.

"You okay kid?"

Not wishing to appear weak, Shinobu uttered, though shakingly, "I...I'm fine," as he tried to lift himself up off the ground, only to grit his teeth as pain shot up through his leg, trembling before collapsing back onto the ground.

Kneeling, one brow arched over a midnight blue eye, "You don't seem fine to me," he gently took hold of Shinobu's injured leg, "here, let me see." He slowly rolled up the pant leg which was soaked in blood.

Gray eyes widened as that dark head bent and he felt something warm and wet glide over the gash he'd received to that particular limb from his earlier battle against those creeps from before.

His eyes fluttered closed, biting the side of his bottom lip, feeling his face heat, fingers curling at his sides on the ground as he felt the man's tongue reach the backside of his knee, before stopping.

"That will have to do for now since we don't have any disinfectant," at that Shinobu's eyes opened again, watching as the man ripped his own sleeve off and began to wrap it around his leg.

His head bent, blond locks falling over his forehead, concealing his eyes from view as he muttered, "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

Shinobu's frown deepened as he heard the rumbling chuckle, only to have his mouth gape open slightly when he felt fingers grip and tilt his chin up.

"You know, a cute kid like you shouldn't be wandering the streets alone so late at night, it's dangerous."

He stiffened, glowering up into the older males eyes, "I can take care of myself," his fingers curled around the man's wrist and pried his hand from where it held him by his chin.

"Oh? Really now, it didn't look that way to me. Your leg is injured and it looked as though those two were about to do whatever the hell they pleased with you," the young slayer gasped when those fingers felt too close, even his ears felt overly warm, "here." Although it was barely a flutter of a touch, before the hand was drawn back; he knew what the other was suggesting.

He opened his mouth to snap, but could find no words with which to utter, because it was true and yet he abhorred his weakness for it proved what his family believed, he just wasn't ready yet to be considered an official slayer. Apparently he still had a long way to go before he could live up to his sister's infamy let alone their fathers.

 _'Had this man not intervened, or been there at that precise moment_ ,' he gulped, ' _who knew what might have happened.'_ He could only imagine and it only unnerved him, causing him to tremble. The tears he'd struggled to hold back slowly began to escape, trickling down his cheeks and darkening his irises to a darker shade of gray.

The older man seemed perturbed, gaze cast to the side as his mouth opened trying to think of something to say, one hand rubbing the back of his head. Then with a sigh, as he looked down at the youth, he couldn't just leave him there and it was a lucky thing for the kid that he wasn't looking for a meal.

With a sigh, eyes rolling toward the sky he wrapped his arms around the blond, in hopes of soothing him. Perhaps he shouldn't have opened his big mouth, because he could feel the young human shaking, lightly he stroked the boy's back, feeling his shirt becoming soaked by tears. He wondered himself what the hell he was doing.

At least the kid didn't seem to be cowering as though he'd just run into unnatural monsters, not that those idiots weren't monsters regardless of whether or not they were mortal or immortal. With those two gone, there wouldn't be nearly as many problems within the community, killing without compunction, without the need to feed; they were the lowest of the low. Why someone else hadn't vanquished them before he'd never know, but they could only have brought problems for the community.

As he'd been lost in thought he hadn't noticed that the shaking and tears had ceased, or that one of the young man's hands clutched his shirt like a lifeline. However at the sound of heels clicking against the concrete he stiffened for it was an all too familiar step which had plagued him before mercilessly, relentlessly. The subtle scent of that perfume had his stomach in knots, prying himself loose of the young mortal he stood and turned down the dark alley, "Sorry kid, but I gotta go."

Shinobu watched him go, unable to speak. On his knees, one hand holding him up, shakily. He reached out as if to pull the man back before he passed out and fell to the ground. Seconds later someone stopped beside him, though he was unaware.

A woman stood over the blond boy, frowning into the darkness, muttering, "Miyagi You," but her eyes cast down at the youth unconscious on the ground. It looked like her little brother had gone ahead without her and in so doing had wound up losing enough blood to faint. ' _But why was Miyagi You here? He doesn't usually hang out in the slums of the vampire community. Damn it, he's not an opponent that Shinobu can face.'_ With a sigh, she dialed her cell to call, "Dad, can you come pick us up? Shinobu's unconscious." She gave him the details of where they were and in no time they were safely back home.

* * *

 _Back to Current Day_ :

Frowning, Miyagi pulled out a cigarette and slowly lit it, one brow twitching as he felt a headache coming on as he leaned back in his seat. This young human male had to be kidding. He'd only saved him from a couple of unsavory vampires that had gone around killing just for kicks and drawing too much attention to themselves and their race. It was best for humans to think that they were no more than fictional characters in their favorite vampire novels, movies, memorabilia, etc.

He wondered just what the hell he was going to do with this brat, carefully thinking over the options as he took a long drag from the cancer stick. It was a damn lucky thing he was a vampire otherwise he was sure to have been dead a long time ago from smoking like a fiend.

Although thinking about it, he recalled that the blood he'd licked clean from the kid's wound had been unlike any he'd tasted before, a rare delicacy and yet somehow _dangerous._ Narrowing his eyes, he crushed the light of the cigarette into the ashtray in agitation before he stood and leaned over his desk. He grabbed hold, with one hand, of the boy's shirt collar, still trying to process all of this and what he should do, or how he should respond.

Shinobu gave a slight gasp, not expecting the sudden movement. His body tensed instinctively. However, Miyagi wasn't harming him so he forced himself to relax. It was not as though he were fighting off vampires.

There had to be a way out of this. He glanced at the door. Could he run? No. This kid would just come back. The only real option was to somehow convince him this was madness.

"Alright, so I saved your neck once." He said, letting the boy go.

"It was destiny."

"It was not destiny," Miyagi frowned, "I was just passing through."

"Sounds like destiny to me." The kid argued.

Miyagi couldn't argue so instead he changed the subject, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to take responsibility."

"You said that before, but what exactly do you mean?"

"I want you to love me."

Miyagi nodded, remembering the confession he'd gotten prior to this discussion. "You do realize I'm a man, don't you? An old man at that."

"That's why _you_ have to take responsibility."

_'This kid was so irritating! Who the hell does he think he is?!'_

"Well, I refuse. Go bother someone else. Preferably, a girl your own age." Miyagi replied coldly, standing up and bolting out of his office, briefcase in hand heading for his next class.


	2. Mysterious Trespasser

Once again he had drown his sorrows at the local night club where other creatures of the night had gathered, mingled among the human idiots who had not even a sneaking suspicion as to who and what were milling around them. They didn't see nor did they sense that they were being watched, preyed upon, hunted by what was thought by most to be purely fictional.

He slammed his glass down, calling out to the bartender, "Pour me another!" No bartender _here_ ever refused his request for a drink, they'd learned some time ago, or had heard the rumors that it was in their best interest not to even suggest he'd had enough.

With a refilled glass in hand, he stood up, slightly swaying as he made his way toward the dance floor. ' _Stupid humans,'_ he grumbled inwardly, recalling that just that morning his long time friend, Usami Akihiko had gained a blood pet. He'd as yet to be introduced to the boy, a _human,_ he scorned as he sipped from his glass, brows furrowed unsmiling.

Year after year, decade after decade, century after century he had yearned for Akihiko, loved him with an all consuming passion that had never yet been abated. He never took other creatures of the night as lovers of the moment. His one-night stands, if one could call them that, were with the pathetic humans. Rare though that was, for he more often than not kept himself horrendously busy, till he absolutely _had_ to sleep.

None of them had ever finished, for in his drunken stupors, when he did manage to take or be taken somewhere, half-way through the so called foreplay out came the fangs and out went the human - forever. Which left him as frustrated as hell, for when they were drained of their blood their usefulness ended for they became flaccid and so he could not use them. Still he wasn't into necrophilia, ironic if one were to think long enough about it.

As he had only finally come to realize, because he had never once broached the subject, Akihiko was lost to him and it was all due to his falling for some pathetic little human. ' _How could he!'_ He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he shot back the rest of his drink, slamming it down onto an empty table. At least, he had thought it was empty in the dimly lit corner, hidden from the rest of the room.

Sliding into the seat, after having bumped into several people on the dance floor unapologetically, he bent his head. It seemed those whom he had brushed past were either unfazed, didn't care or knew about him and his habit of throwing random objects, usually books from seemingly out of nowhere, at people.

From the corner of the booth, someone lifted their head, causing the leaves of the surrounding decorative foliage to rustle.

Hiroki's head shot up at the sound, having thought the table was empty, that he was alone to wallow in self-pity. Quickly he scrubbed the back of his fist over his eyes. He hated anyone to see his weakness, what some might call vulnerability. He was a man though, despised himself for crying, especially when someone else could see him during his all time low point. ' _I'll just blame it on the alcohol._ ' At that he felt the slightest bit at ease, until a hand snaked out and caught his, bringing his body up against a muscular wall.

His brown eyes widened as he gazed up into ocean blue eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" As he asked that question, two strong arms wrapped around him, one large hand holding him by the back of his head. ' _His hands...'_ for just a moment his eyes fluttered closed.

"Giving you a hug, you looked like you needed one,"

His eyes snapped open and he growled, shoving the young man away, "What the fuck, I'm not some little kid in need of comforting!"

"But you were crying, I'm worried. Why were you so sad?"

"It's none of _your_ business!" He shot up in his seat, he'd already paid for all his drinks and had left a tip at the counter where the bartender continued to work. Turning, he stormed toward the door, his previous mood had only worsened because of that _damn brat_ of a _human_. He had no idea how wrong he was on the _human_ part, but not even the so called _brat_ in question knew the truth either.

When he heard footfalls behind him, he swung around, seeing that it was themortal from before he glared, "What is _it!_ "

"I just thought-"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, a couple of people turning to look at them. Not wanting the attention he opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. He didn't expect the brat to follow him outside but he did. They walked in silence for a few blocks until Hiroki turned to yell at him again. But, there was just something about him… So, instead of snapping at him, he simply asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're okay. You seemed upset earlier…"

"This has nothing to do with you so just go away!"

"You've had too much to drink, haven't you? You were staggering a bit before."

"I don't need a babysitter; get out of here, punk!" Hiroki wished he had a book with him, this brat needed a good thump on the head, but it seemed he'd used the last one on stupid Miyagi.

Turning sharply away from the too tall man whose presence was unwanted, Hiroki continued toward home, but unfortunately the _brat_ kept following him. His lips pinched as his brows furrowed further in agitation. He could literally hear him getting closer - too close.

Just when he'd reached the staircase leading up to his apartment, he blinked, swaying slightly. It was at that moment he felt large hands grip his waist to keep him from collapsing to the ground.

He did not however appreciate it as he growled, "Get your fucking hands off me!" Hiroki tried to push the giant oafs hands off and to run up the stairs, but the man was strong, stronger than a human should be against one like himself. It shouldn't even matter if he was so drunk that he couldn't even walk straight without fumbling. "Go find someone else to bother!"

Hiroki was spun around so that he was gazing up into eyes as deep a blue as the oceans, while the man who'd been hounding him at the heel replied in a deep serious voice, "You're the one I want."

At that russet eyes widened, mouth parted slightly, before forcefully pulling out of the strange dark haired mans hold. He turned to stomp up the steps, even though the unknown man continued to follow him much to the older males agitation.

As he fumbled in his coat pocket for his keys the man who'd followed him all the way from the bar several blocks grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I don't think its safe for you to be alone after consuming so much alcohol."

Had looks alone been able to kill, then surely the blue eyed annoyance would have dropped dead at the deathly glare which cinnamon brown eyes directed at him. "Knock it off, before I get seriously angry!" Not that he wasn't already upset, but it was getting to exploding point. He didn't need some stranger to try taking care of him like he was incapable of seeing to his own safety.

However the man leaned in, gazing at him intently, "Go right ahead," which Hiroki didn't find amusing in the least. Putting the key in the door as he brought it out he opened the door and went through, slamming it shut. He didn't think the idiot would be that much of a moron to hang around after he was inside.

With a sigh he dropped the key onto the stand next to the door, it made a small clank as he shrugged out of his jacket, sinking into the couch a few feet away as he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

* * *

The next morning as the brunette slept uneasily upon his mattress, within the room where no window existed, soft electrical candlelight flickering. He was unaware of another presence that had somehow managed to get inside his apartment.

Even as he slept through the daylight hours, something was calling to him. It were as though his body was still tuned into the environment around him. And, it claimed, something was very wrong. However, Hiroki was having a fitful night and anyway, he convinced himself unconsciously that it was alright. The odds of a slayer coming after him during the day were low. Surely, he was safe.

Hiroki awoke with a slight headache. A figure beside his bed hazed into view and for a brief moment, he wondered where he was. As his vision cleared, he recognized the man who'd followed him home the night before.

"What the hell are you doing-"

"I made you dinner," the man said, cutting him off. Hiroki glared at him, just who the heck did this kid think he was? Regardless, he got up and followed the aggravating brat to his kitchen. As a creature of the night, Hiroki rarely ate human food. However, in front of a human, he felt obligated to… Even though Ramen wasn't his favorite thing in the world.

"You know, your fridge was about empty."

Hiroki practically choked on the noodles he'd been trying to swallow. _The brat had gone through his fridge? And what? Did he just think those pitchers of blood contained fruit punch?_

"I bought you some stuff with my own money; you don't have to worry about it," he continued, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"You can take it with you when you leave." Hiroki growled, "You do plan on leaving soon, correct?"

He blinked as though the thought had never occurred to him. In truth, it hadn't. However, Nowaki wasn't sure just what he was doing there anyway. He could vaguely remember how he'd gotten into this man's apartment, and yet the reasons had seemed so clear...

"I guess so," he said, wondering why part of him was screaming to stay where he was.

"Good," Hiroki replied, going back to the food. It was actually pretty good, as far as human food went.

"Hey, I don't think I introduced myself before. I'm Nowaki Kusama."

Hiroki introduced himself as well, though he didn't appreciate the casual way Nowaki was speaking to him. This guy had broken into his home, disrupted his peace and now, they were eating and calling each other by name. It was insanity.

"Should I call you Hiro-san, then?" Nowaki asked. It was probably the most polite thing he'd done all day.

"Yeah," Hiroki replied, glancing at the kitchen clock. He would have to return to the university shortly. Actually, that was a pretty good excuse for getting this Nowaki brat out of his apartment. He stood up from the table and said, curtly, "Well, I have work tonight. It'd be best if you left so I could get ready."

"You work this late?" Nowaki asked, surprised. Then again, that did explain why Hiroki slept all day… He probably ate there too, seeing as the fridge was as barren as a desert.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready… Alone." He said, crossing his arms.

The giant of a man, and as Hiroki thought, a _human,_ gazed at him from across the table where he continued to sit.

The creature of the night's brows furrowed further, the corners of his mouth dipping further down, causing creases to form as his frown deepened.

Finally ocean blue eyes gazed down at the table, sliding his chair back to stand. "I should clean this up first."

 _'Damn it! Why won't he just leave?'_ Wondered the very irritated and agitated brunette who just wanted the worthless human gone. Just because _Akihiko_ had taken a human as his blood pet didn't mean he had to or would ever do the same.

As Akihiko's name reverberated through his thoughts, he felt as though a claw were wrapped around his heart, tearing it further asunder, for his first love, his only love had never returned his feelings. No, more than that, he had never made him aware of his feelings, out of pride and out of fear. Now there was nothing he could do to gain the affections he craved from the silver haired childhood friend of his, especially not in the event that Akihiko chose to turn the mortal whom he'd chosen to be his little blood pet.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the over-sized young man had crept up to him while his eyes were bleary and cast toward the tile of his small kitchen. Although he blinked as a tear escaped the corner of his eye when white socked feet came into view.

Before he could even comprehend what was going on, large warm hands took a hold of his head either side of his face and tilted his head up to gaze down at him. Just as he was about to flail at the gigantic idiot, the dark head bent and he felt something wet and moist touch his cheek where the tear had trailed to and stopped short.

Briefly astounded, his body began to shake slightly as he lifted his hands to the taller mans shoulders and pushed him away, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He exclaimed, his breathing uneven.

Nowaki blinked, he'd been so compelled to touch the older man, to taste of his tears and take away his sadness. Yet as he touched the shorter male he'd felt warmth shoot through him, unlike anything he'd ever before experienced, had even felt stronger at the touch. Then when he had licked away Hiroki's tear, he didn't understand why, but he'd felt as though he'd gained even more power, and as though he'd had a tiny nibble of some energizing delicacy.

When he received no answer, finding a book left out on the counter of his kitchen and throwing it at the _brat_ , "Just leave already so I can get ready for work!"

Nowaki's reflexes were quick, perhaps quicker than he himself had ever known them to be as he caught the book in his hand and spoke in a deeper voice than usual, "I'll go, but for Hiro-san, I'll be back."

Hiroki's jaw slackened as he watched the man leave, closing the door carefully behind him. It took a moment for his mind to process everything and then he threw his hands in the air and started throwing books at the door. "Damn brat, as if I'd _let_ you come back here."

When he caught sight of the time he swore beneath his breath, quickly undressing and stepping into the shower that stood in his bathroom.

Lathering the soap onto the sponge, he felt the spray of hot water splash over his well toned, bare physique. Hiroki closed his eyes.

' _Why did I feel so weak... when he touched me, when he licked that stupid tear from my face?'_ It irritated him to no end because he couldn't understand it. No one had ever been able to make him in the slightest bit _weak_ , not even _Akihiko_ , there was something very odd about Nowaki Kusama.

Once he'd rinsed off his body off and his hair out he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to briskly dry himself of the small beads of moisture that clung to his skin.

Hurriedly dressing, making sure that everything was in order after he brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair he ran out, lifting his brief case up and heading back to work.

For once it looked as though Professor Miyagi were actually doing his damn work instead of leaving it for him to do.

However as he was about to sit down at his desk, beneath his hands he felt it vibrating and no doubt it was all the professor's doing. Tonight he was so not in the mood for one of his annoying work superior's little pranks, not that he was ever in the mood for them anyway, but this was a bit too much.

* * *

Nowaki still had no idea as to how he'd come to be at Hiroki's place, especially not how he'd come to find himself inside the older man's home. He'd been taking a short nap before having to deal with the graveyard shift back at the hospital where he worked. Yet he'd felt compelled to stay, especially upon gazing down at the sleeping visage of the brunette he'd met at the bar the night before. He'd looked so utterly adorable and had instantly wanted to do something for him. At first he'd only wanted to make him dinner, but upon the discovery of a nearly empty fridge he'd decided to go out shopping for groceries. And even though Hiro-san had told him to take the groceries with him, he had not. It concerned him that the man probably didn't eat properly… Besides, he wondered just why there were pitchers filled of blood in the man's fridge.

As a doctor however, he'd seen cases where there were those who drank blood, because they were anemic or there was something else wrong. Although in truth they really should have had it through an intravenous tube as it was far more effective.

With a sigh, he stood in front of his locker at work and donned his white doctor's lab coat that reached past his knees.

He turned around as he heard his senpai call out to him, "Kusama-kun!" Tsumori-senpai's eyes were wide as he caught up to him, appearing to be slightly out of breath.

"W-what's the matter Senpai?"

"Last night, two of the children that were brought in to the morgue three days ago, their bodies have disappeared."

Frowning he asked, "Which two?"

"The two that both had puncture wounds on their necks, who were all but drained completely of their blood."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he took in this information. Who would want to take dead bodies? Sure, some people were into some pretty freaky stuff but it was still pretty disgusting. And, of all the bodies in the children's morgue, it had been the two mysterious puncture would victims whose deaths were still under investigation.

"Senpai... do you think the killers are trying to cover up their crime?"

"It's possible, but the puncture wounds didn't match up, even though there were only two small holes on both the boy and girl's necks and they were found one mile from each other."

"So then, there's more than one culprit we're dealing with, but how could only two small puncture wounds cause them to lose so much blood and there not be a trace of it left?"

"Well, for the superstitious, they'd say it was probably a vampire."

Nowaki frowned at Tsumori, "But vampires are fictional, even I know that."

"This coming from the man who couldn't wait to get his hands on the latest Twilight novel and movie?"

"Just because I enjoyed reading and watching it doesn't make me a believer," though he was starting to question the strange things that were happening in his own life that made no sense. "Besides that you and I are pediatricians, not investigators. The most we can do is answer any of the questions the morticians and investigators ask us," even if silently he wished there were more that he could do in order to prevent the senseless loss of life.

* * *

' _Somehow, this just feels wrong,'_ Hiroki thought, pulling his hat further down on his forehead. He had just strolled into Busy Beaver where he fully intended to purchase new locks.

Although now, he wasn't so sure of himself.

' _That human probably made copies of your key,'_ he told himself, _'There's nothing wrong with buying new locks.'_

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was something women did. Often in order to keep a drunk husband at bay. But, of course, he was the only drunk involved in this little ordeal.

Sighing, he grabbed what he was looking for, along with a dead-bolt, and headed back toward the cashiers. However, the buzzing sound of wood being sawed in half stopped him dead in his tracks. He glanced to his right where, to his disbelief, he saw a dozen or so stakes being made. He felt his breath catch and he would have made quite the scene trying to escape, however the sudden terror ended a second later. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. A family was buying the stakes. A middle aged woman and a teenager he expected was her son. He could only see the boy from behind, but there was something familiar about him.

Hiroki shrugged it off. These two were just building a fence. There was nothing criminal about that.

He continued on his way, never giving the family a second glance.


	3. Defiant Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I had NowakiStar's help with this chapter. Although I am uncertain if it had been longer before when I had posted it on yff, but it does not feel out of place here. Also it looks as though from here on out I'm to be the sole writer and thusly am searching for a new co-writer or two.

From out behind the heavy drifting white clouds above, the midday sun peaked through, warming the young man who lay upon the ground, reading. It was not a book, but a manga, which emerald green eyes glanced over, the main character wearing a large white chefs hat.

However, his thoughts distracted him from the storyline, which he usually enjoyed. He'd found himself rereading the same page several times as he wondered how he was going to get into Mitsuhashi for his brother, after all Takahiro had not gone, in order to enter the work force so that he could take care of him.

Lost in his thoughts and the pages of the manga he held in his hands, he didn't notice the man wearing a long black coat with a pair of shades standing in the shadows of the cluster of cherry trees, watching him.

Not long ago, the man who appeared to be in his fifties or sixties had stirred from his slumber, having been caught as dawn approached still in the park, while searching for his problematic minions that had begun to stir the awareness of the general public.

Few were yet aware of his species existence, thinking them no more than fictional beings found in the pages of novels and on the screen of their favorite movie theater. They were, however all too real and there was a handful of his _so-called_ followers presenting danger to the community and himself. The more who became suspicious, the more who were aware of the existence of the paranormal and supernatural, the more people would be after them, to destroy them.

He had a family to protect and provide for, two lovely sons bent on taking over his position within one faction of Tokyo. There was really only one other faction of vampire within the city that could rival his own, the leader of which was _Miyagi You_. That man had disappeared for three years, only to resurface less than a month ago and return to their ever present rivalry of becoming the _Supreme Overlord_ of Tokyo.

Yet at that moment, as he worried about how to stop those fools from revealing their existence to the world, his sons and the rivalry with the other bigwig, his dark eyes through the lenses of the sunglasses he wore, he saw a young chocolate haired man reading underneath the sun. As an older vampire himself, he could take the sunlight - for short periods of time, but he was waiting for his chauffeur to return with the car and the sun to once more hide behind the clouds.

Taking his cellphone out from his pocket, he flipped it open to send a text to his driver, giving him further direction as a thought suddenly struck him, ' _Bring two or three of the bodyguards with you. I've found a little present for my sons._ '

The reply he received was a _'Yes Sir!'_ smiling as he closed the phone and put it away. He was certain his sons, Haruhiko and Akihiko would enjoy the young man for a delicious treat, or at the very least to play with.

Once the clouds blocked the sun he stepped out from beneath the shadows and toward the boy who'd been stuck on the same page for several long minutes. He gazed down at him, "Hello," he greeted.

Green eyes lifted up to gaze at the strange older man who'd appeared out of nowhere, he not having heard his approach.

"My name is Fuyuhiko Usami, and you _dear_ boy are going to be dinner for my sons."

The boy in his late teens blinked, thinking that surely he had misunderstood the man, "I'm Misaki Takahashi, but I can't have dinner with your sons, I don't know them."

Fuyuhiko smiled, though behind his shades his eyes had narrowed, hearing the limousine pull up not far away, doors opening and the men and women he'd told his driver to bring with him had quickly surrounded the young human man.

"You don't have a choice," he said even as the three who had appeared so suddenly gripped Misaki by his shoulders and legs, _The*Kan_ manga dropping to the ground as the boy struggled and tried to scream for help.

Fuyuhiko swiped the shades he wore from their perch on his nose and gazed into Misaki's green eyes, silently hypnotizing the boy into growing mute, momentarily paralyzed.

Fuyuhiko stood in the kitchen, listening to the light footsteps in the hall. He could tell which of his sons it was immediately. Only one of them didn't move about soundlessly. Akihiko, the youngest. He had a mind to hold it against the boy, which he still thought of both his sons as, however working with humans must require that he act like one. Even if that meant another immortal could hear him coming from a mile away.

* * *

The door opened, only to be slammed shut a moment later.

"Ah, Akihiko, you're home." Fuyuhiko greeted, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Akihiko grunted a response. He wasn't fond of his father. However, his brother Haruhiko would take over their coven, over his dead body. He wasn't about to let Haruhiko take his birthright away from him as well.

"I brought you and your brother a snack," the elder vampire said, the twinkle in his eye suggesting that he hadn't merely picked up a bag of chips.

"I can take care of myself," he replied coldly, shrugging off his coat. His father only chuckled at this. He tossed the coat onto the rack and moved past his father into the kitchen.

There, in one of the corners, was a boy no more than twenty years of age. He was bound by the wrist, rope burns marked when he may have once struggled, and ankles and curled in on himself, legs drawn up. His eyes opened when Akihiko entered the room. They were a bright green. No, they were emerald! A beautiful emerald.

And they were staring at him in fear.

"I'm not sharing him with Haruhiko," Akihiko said, still staring at the human before him, "I want this one all to myself."

Fuyuhiko grinned. Clearly, his son approved of his choice. The grin only broadened when his son picked Misaki up and began carrying him up to his room.

* * *

Haruhiko was pissed.

Usually, his moods were calm. He preferred to keep his emotions in line, especially when dealing with his younger brother. But this was the last straw! Akihiko was always pushing him, but he'd finally reached his limit.

He opened the door to their mansion, almost ripping it from its hinges. His father appeared in the hall quickly, probably about to sense his distress.

"Father, I must talk to you. I just came from the hospital. It seems Akihiko has been-"

The elder Usami shook his head, "Your brother was not the one who killed those children. Nor any of the other victims. Don't you see, we could pin all of this onto the You coven!"

Haruhiko blinked, feeling some of his anger melt away. So, his father was behind this? He should have figured. The elder was always trying to cause trouble for the other group of vampires.

"Don't concern yourself with this matter," Fuyuhiko said suddenly, "You should be mad for other reasons. If you'd returned home sooner, you might have at least seen the delicious creature I brought home. Oh, you would have loved him!"

Haruhiko sighed. His father sometimes brought home ' _presents_ ' for his sons to share. Haruhiko usually got them, since Akihiko didn't have much of an interest in being catered to.

"Alas, your brother got to him first."

Upon hearing this, the elder Usami brother, quirks a brow, not quite able to believe that his younger half-brother had actually taken an interest in the ' _present'_ their father had brought home, this time. Scowling, he grumbled, "So, he thinks he can just have him all to himself?"

"Of course Haruhiko, after all, you were not here when he was and so he's claimed him for himself."

"We'll just see about that!" Turning, he left the room, intent upon finding out just what was _so_ special about this particular treat that Father had brought home, to so take Akihiko's fancy. It had to be something, someone phenomenal for his sibling to be so taken with it, him, and were that the case, he wasn't about to allow his baby brother to hog the _gift_ all to himself. As the eldest, he should have had first rights! Now, just to find out in what part of their grand estate, Akihiko had taken him.

* * *

Akihiko gazed down at the bound young male mortal. The poor man was shaking, staring up at him with large emerald green eyes, such beautiful eyes, he couldn't get enough of staring into them. Though, as the mortal shivered in fright, he frowned, wishing he weren't so frightened, but then, humans had a deep seated fear of the so called paranormal, such as himself, being a vampire.

"Tell me, what is your name, human."

He could see visibly, the young man swallow, before stuttering his name, M-misaki Ta-taka-ha-hashi."

"Misaki Takahashi?" He watched the boy nod, although, in human circles among Japan, a twenty year old was considered an adult. A very young adult, but an adult nonetheless.

"Well, Misaki, my name's Akihiko Usami."

"Uhmn...w-why are you t-telling me y-your name? Y-you're g-going to k-k-k-kill me aren't you?"

Thistle colored eyes narrowed as he knelt down on the bed, beside the rope bound man. He reached out a hand to stroke his fingers through the chocolate brown hair and smirked, "No, I'm not going to kill you. Though I do bite. _Sometimes_."

While, momentarily, Misaki had been calmed by hearing he'd not been killed, he was once again, unsettled by the fact the other might bite him.

"So...you will kill me?"

"No, little Misaki, you see, contrary to popular belief, not every bite will kill or turn one into a vampire. But, I do plan on giving you a bite, a small one, as I intend you to be my pet."

"What!?" He asked incredulously and once more began his struggles against his bindings. "I'll be no one's pet! I'm a human not s-some dog or cat!"

The silver haired vampire, watched him struggle and then, tilted his head back by holding onto his chin. "I know what you are Misaki, a young mortal man, whose going to belong to me. I don't intend on harming you, because you've caught this vampire's cold, dead, heart."

Misaki, feeling the vampire's fingers on his person, shivered, "C-cold."

"Then warm me, Misaki, with your heart and body. Even us _'monsters'_ as you and other humans might call us, need affection too. And with a small bit of your blood flowing through me, certain parts of me will become more vigorous and I can show you, just what you're going to be to me."

Leaning down, toward Misaki's mouth, he gently brushed his cool lips against the heat of the humans. He could sense the beat of the youths heart altering. The fingers of one of his hands lightly brushed over the base of Misaki's neck and up to the back of one ear, as his tongue sought entrance to the young mortal's inner mouth.

Soon, very soon, he'd take a bite of the mortal, not enough to kill, nor enough to turn him. But enough to taste of him and to follow the procedure for claiming ownership of him, at least for a months time as he'd also make sure Misaki took, just a mouth full of his own blood. This, he'd repeat, every month, for just so long as he wished to own this tasty morsel. But first, to seduce him just a little with a few kisses and light, tender, caresses.

What he'd failed to remember, however, was that his best-friend since his youth, Hiroki, would be coming over. They'd planned, that evening, to partake of one of the bars that the pair enjoyed frequenting. But, he wasn't about to stop in the process of turning Misaki Takahashi into his blood pet, not even when he heard a rapping outside his balcony glass door.

It was Misaki, whom upon hearing it, tried to wriggle away from beneath the vampire, still bound and really, not at all able to actually escape. "Nhnn... Usagi-san!" He'd meant to say Usami, but his words somehow, got distorted, with everything that had and was continuing to happen to him.

"That's an odd name, to call your soon to be, Master, Misaki."

The green eyed man frowned, growling, "Baka! Someone's outside!"

Akihiko, resignedly, rose from his spot on the mattress and glanced at the door. "Better not be Haruhiko, he doesn't know about this second room I have though, since its in the hidden passageway." But the sound, wasn't coming from that direction, but from that of the balcony.

Silver brows furrowed, trying to think, whom could possibly, so arrogantly, interrupt him!

But then, there'd only been one, whom he'd told how to find this spot. With a grin, he went over to the balcony, "Hiroki!"

The chestnut haired vampire, shorter than himself, crossed his arms in front of himself, "Did you forget about tonight!?"

"Tonight..." he blinked. "Sorry Hiroki, I did forget. Father brought home one of those ' _presents'_ he's so fond of bringing us."

"Another one?" Cinnamon red eyes rolled, "So, what did Haruhiko do with it, this time?" But, upon hearing something coming from further inside the bedroom, deeper wrinkles formed between his brows and he peered around Akihiko. "Akihiko! What the fuck? Who is that and why is he tied up?"

Akihiko turned around and saw that Misaki was trying to edge off of the bed. He smirked, since the youth wasn't going to be able to get very far, so he wouldn't be able to escape the inevitable initiation into becoming his blood pet. "That's the _gift_ my father gave me."

"You... actually took it this time? What, were you hungry? We were going out drinking, we could have found someone to feast on, rather than you losing your dignity by taking something so scrawny as your meal, let alone from your father!" The irate professor of literature grumbled.

"Ah, but, I plan on turning him into my blood pet. I was just in the process of doing so..."

"W-what!?" His eyes rounded and he gazed at Akihiko, who turned to smile down at him.

"He's just perfect. Someone to lightly snack on and then, he'll make a nice warm bed partner."

Hearing, all of this, Hiroki was not best pleased. How could Akihiko do this to him!? "Akihiko..." He'd thought, eventually, Akihiko would have been _his_ , but for Akihiko to prefer a human, over him, was humiliating! But, he didn't want his long time friend, especially now, to know about his feelings toward him. If only he'd said something sooner, rather than thinking he might do so tonight, then he might never need have had to contend with this latest development. "I think, I'll be going then. I don't want to... be a third wheel."

"Really, Hiroki? You're a great friend. Terribly sorry I forgot about our plans tonight though." He ruffled his friends hair, but all's Hiroki could do, was bend his head, trying to keep the tears from falling as they began to form.

"Though, Hiroki, I don't have anything against a threesome, not when its you, though the human's mine."

His cinnamon red-brown eyes widened and glanced up at Akihiko, before quickly looking away. "No, I don't think so Akihiko." If Akihiko couldn't _love_ him, he didn't want to be with him, especially not with a third party! And a human one at that.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't work, after all, I am quite possessive of what's mine, am I not, Hiroki?"

Hiroki shrugged and leaped from the balcony, landing on his feet, knees bent, hands, just touching the ground. He'd just, go to one of those damn bars, alone!

With Hiroki gone, Akihiko turned back toward the bed and caught Misaki, before he fell off the other edge, "So, Misaki, where were we?"


End file.
